The present invention relates to an engine cover unit of an outboard motor particularly having a height adjusting device.
An outboard motor is provided with an engine which is disposed to an upper portion thereof in a state of the outboard motor mounted, for example, to a hull and is covered by an engine cover. The engine cover is generally composed of upper and lower two cover sections in a manner such that the lower cover section is secured to the outboard motor body and the upper cover section is constructed to be detachable therefrom for easy maintenance operation thereof.
The upper cover section has a rib member formed inside the upper cover section, the rib member being arranged so as to abut against a cushioning member arranged to an upper surface of the lower cover section thereby to adjust the vertical (height) position of the engine cover. A sealing member such as rubber is disposed at a mating portion of the upper and lower cover sections to keep water-tight structure of the engine cover.
However, because the sealing rubber has deteriorated as time elapses and, hence, its elastic property has been degraded, a gap is caused at the mating portion between the upper and lower cover sections, lowering the water-tight performance. In order to obviate such defect, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. HEI 9-156592 provides a following solution. That is, a screw insertion hole is formed to a lower cover section so as to penetrate from the outside portion towards the inside portion thereof, and a cushioning member is provided to an upper end of an adjusting bolt screw engaged with the insertion hole. In this arrangement, when the adjusting bolt is rotated (screwed) so as to vertically move the cushioning member thereby to adjust the height of the upper cover section to absorb (eliminate) a gap caused between the upper and lower cover sections.
However, in this arrangement, the operation of the adjusting bolt requires a tool for operating the same and it is also necessary to form the insertion hole to the engine cover, providing a problem and damaging an outer appearance of the engine cover. Furthermore, it is necessary to pay attention to the sealing performance of the screw insertion hole.